For the purposes of this application, “computer graphics” will be used to refer to creating pictures via computer technology, also sometimes referred to as “rendering.” With the ongoing development of rendering technology, computer-generated graphic images not only have come to appear more realistic in basic features, but they have also come to be more realistic in terms of such features as color, lighting/shadowing, etc. As a result, it has become more difficult over the years to distinguish image forgery. Therefore, detecting computer graphics in images has become a significant issue in such areas as criminal investigation, journalism, and intelligence.